Seychelles Shenanigans
by pepperonylover5
Summary: Tony and Pepper are on their first romantic getaway and they have some fun. (Why wouldn't they?)
1. Seychelles Shenanigans

The morning sun breaks in through the windows, making the woman that lay on the bed, slowly open her eyes. It takes her a moment to realize where she is but then she figures it out in a jiffy. Well, why couldn't she?

Tony had been planning for a romantic vacation for both of them since they started going out. When he asked her, whether she would like to go on a holiday or not, she said there was work to be taken care of all the while reassuring him she was just as content staying here with him but little did she know, that he already had done everything. So, last night, before she could even figure out what was happening, she was being dragged to a romantic gateway by Ironman himself.

And so, they were now currently relaxing and un-winding in one of the $5.3 million villas at Fregate Private Island in Seychelles. The price was exorbitant but then again, telling Tony to not spend so much was like telling a rock not to be still and ...well... she was enjoying it quite a bit.

Smiling to herself, she tosses the sheet aside to stretch her limbs, taking in the warmth of the sun. Her attire was nothing but Tony's over-sized T-shirt and a lacy black thong.

Turning to lie on her torso, she props herself on her elbow and stretches again, pushing her ass out. Stretching always made her muscles relax and she was feeling a bit sore because of the all the...activities that happened last night. I mean, how could she not be give him something after all he had done for her. She is completely lost in her own thoughts when she hears a husky voice growl

"Babe? Didn't wait for me?" which breaks her of her reverie

She turns sideways, spotting her billionaire-superhero boyfriend shirtless and in black silk boxers, leaning seductively against the door all the while staring at her with hungry eyes. Silently, with his chocolate browns still fixed on her baby blues, he strides across the room in a few steps like a lion, waiting to devour his prey. An action, that sends a shiver down her spine.

Climbing onto the bed, he quickly takes off her shirt and pushes her down, kissing her passionately, their tongues sliding against each other and fighting for dominance. It was a ritual they had perfected down, to an art. He then leisurely moves down, nipping at her elegant swan-like neck and collarbone.

Carefully, he descends even lower, placing feather light kisses as his trail, enticing his lover even further. Reaching to her breasts, he simply gazes at them for a moment, marvelling at how beautiful they looked covered with a generous dusting of freckles. He licks her taut, right nipple and gently nibbles on it, making her groan in pleasure.

He does the same to her left nipple too, this time his fingers caressing her cunt, making her groan even louder

His mouth then finally, though with agonizingly slow pace, reaches her sex and gently blows a breath of cool air on it, making the freckled lady mewl in arousal.

He hooks his finger on the waistband of her oh-so-sexy panties and tugs them down roughly, eager to reach the special place. He breathes in her scent. It was like a perfume for that makes him go absolutely wild. Parting her cunt lips, he licks her slit with the tip of his tongue reaching slightly up to gently suck on the nub, relishing her, devouring her.

She tastes like honey, like fine wine. Like the nectar of the gods.

He can't stop but to delve in further, making her arch her back and buck into his mouth. He keeps on lapping at her core like a man parched beyond comprehension and finally, not able to take this anymore, she moans his name helplessly "Tony...Oh Tony...Tony" as she climaxes, lightning coursing through her body.

She closes her lids to catch her breath but suddenly feels his muscled hands lift her ever-so-slightly and place her back against the headboard. Their eyes meet and they come together for a kiss, once again. Like a vixen, she bites his lower lip but soothes away the sting with a smooth swipe of her tongue.

After regaining her sense, even if it's a little bit, she hurriedly pulls at his boxers keen to reveal his now rock-hard member, which is straining against the fabric of the underwear. His man-hood springs out of the clothed cage making her bite her lips in anticipation.

He pulls her closer to him and she wraps her legs around her torso, presses her front against his. Her breasts mash against his chest making them look like two pieces of a puzzle, meant to fit together.

He takes his member in hand and guides it to her entrance but only to rub it against her slick, wet slit. He loves teasing her and watching her as she loses very inch of self-control. "Tony...fuck me already...please...I need...I need it...please" she pleaded and Tony, being the gentle man he is complies with her request.

The way she looked right now with her face flushed, hair messy and lips pink and swollen, just made him even more aroused which he didn't think was in even possible. Not being able to hold it in anymore, in one swift motion he rams into her, making her scream in pain and pleasure.

The first feel of her walls around his member almost make him cum but he holds on and thrusts into her even harder setting up a rough, animalistic rhythm. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and pounds into her as if she is the only thing that was keeping him alive and he wasn't wrong.

He feels her arch her back and he knows that she is close. A few more forceful thrusts later, she feels her orgasm rips through her and she comes with his name her lips and star in her eyes.

He helps her ride out her orgasm soon after which he comes too; pouring hot, white spurts of his seed into her whilst confessing his love for the red haired goddess.

They were lying together now and both of them were simply basking in each other's company, breathing each other's presence. She was snuggled close in his arms and he was holding her tight, not wanting to let go.

A few seconds later, Tony finally spoke up

"Ms. Potts, maybe we should get some breakfast and after that, round 2 in the pool?" he said, smiling that mischievous smile.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stark" she replied, eyes glistening with promise.


	2. Wet and Wanting

After a quick shower and a breakfast platter adorned with a variety of fruits, the super couple decided to go for a bike ride. They were wearing casual with Tony dressed in khaki trousers and white cotton button-down while Pepper was wearing cut out jean shorts and a cute cream lace top. Both of them looked cool and fresh as the warm summer sun beat down on them.

Renting out mountain bikes, they cycled alongside the winding mountain roads, enjoying this getaway from their hectic schedules. They rode on and on passing by palm trees, before finally coming to a stop at the tip of Mount Signal.

She hurriedly stepped down from her bike, urging her billionaire boyfriend to do the same.

"Come on Tony! Don't be such a lazy ass." She said enthusiastically. She turned around to look at the view and her heart stopped. It was breathtaking. Blue waves crashed against the white sandy beaches, the tops of the palm trees shook with a light breeze and birds chirped with delight. She was so engrossed in staring at the picturesque view; she had forgotten that another person had come along with her. So, she squeaked a little when she felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around her petite waist.

"So, you like what you see, I believe?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Tony...I love it. "She replies tilting her neck to give him better access. Kissing her pale, freckled neck, he slowly and stealthily slides his hand up her top. His fingers come in contact with the flimsy fabric of her bra and he rubs his thumb over her right nipple, making her bite back a moan.

"Tony...Tony not here. Some...someone might just see us." She tells him breathlessly trying to warn him but failing to do so.

"Pepper...Honey...I didn't tell you this but I actually rented the entire Island for us." He replies back as if it was a normal thing and continues his ministrations on her delectable breasts.

"What? Have you gone crazy?! You bought the whole island?" she says, trying to sound threatening but instead, her words come out like a whisper due to the fact that his right hand was now sneakily travelling into her shorts.

"That's right. I bought the entire island. Just so that I pound into you whenever and wherever I feel like" He growls into her ear, turning her on even more.

Locked in their passionate embrace, the couple failed to notice when the skies turned gray and dark clouds assembled overhead. It was only when Pepper felt a few drops of water on her shoulder, did she look up.

"Oh shit Tony! It's drizzling" she said, a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, annoyed at the fact that he can't continue what he started. He looked around them, searching for someplace where they could stay till the rain stopped.

"Here honey, come with me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a nearby clearing. The place looked like it was sort of an entry gate to a dense forest. It was full of bamboo trees and the grass was lush green with a few pretty orchids growing here and there. The tall tips of trees covered the top, preventing the water from falling there. It was like a secret haven. It was beautiful.

Her eyes noticed that it had started raining really heavy now. The palm trees were shaking viciously in the wind, threatening to crash down any minute.

She was broken out of her reverie when he tugged her slightly further and then pushed her against a tree. He looked at her eyes for a moment and before she could speak again, he crashes his lips to her. She parts her soft, pink lips and their tongues slide against each other, fighting for dominance.

He pulls apart after a few seconds, both of them gasping for oxygen. She seductively bites his lower lip but soothes it with a gentle swipe of her tongue and he smirks at the thought of how turned on she was.

He nips at her long, pale neck and moves to her collarbone before sinking to his knees and unbuttoning her jean shorts, letting them fall on the ground. He puts his nose to her panty clothed folds and breaths in her feminine scent. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. Ah...He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her.

With a rough tug, he ripped off her pink lace panties. The floral designed underwear was now torn to shreds but Pepper was too turned on to care.

Eagerly, he slipped his tongue in between her wet folds, making her moan. He gave it smooth lick and stopped, only to blow a breath of cool air on her heated sex. She shivered in pleasure and tried to rub against him, hoping to achieve some kind of friction. God! He loved teasing her, watching her lose every inch of her self-control.

"Tony...Tony p-please...please" she whispered, wanting more.

"Please what honey?" he asks in an oh-so-innocent voice, acting as if he didn't know what she wanted.

"Tony please...I –I want...I n-need Tony...Please" she pleaded, stammering slightly.

"Just tell me what you want Pepper and I'll give it to you. Just tell me" he teased her further, wanting to break her. Wanting to make her submit.

"I-I want you to make me cum ...Tony please... make me cum" she finally rasps, her body not being able to take it anymore.

"As you say, honey" he coos back with smugness, having finally gotten what he wanted.

Putting his hand on her pale thighs, he spreads them apart before finally dipping his tongue into her wetness, marvelling at how good she tasted. He laps at her core and delves his tongue in even further, making that auburn haired goddess scream in pleasure. he shifts a bit and with the tip of his tongue, he circles her clit all the while inserting a digit inside of her and fingering her slowly, sensually.

It doesn't take her long before she cums hard. She feels lightning rush through her body and her knees buckle as her orgasm rips through her.

Finally, her orgasm dies down but before she can even catch her breath, she feels Tony pinning her arms above her head and assaulting her neck, leaving barely visible marks.

While he moves lower to nip at her collarbone, Pepper's hands start to unbuckle his belt to reveal his erection which was clearly visible. His khaki trousers drop to the ground and she grips his manhood and strokes it gently, eliciting a low groan from his lips. He hooks her right leg to his left and she strokes him few more times before guiding him to her entrance.

Both of them moan in unison as his cock enters her, filling her to the brim. Giving her some to adjust, Tony then sets and slow, grinding pace which then quickly turns into a rough, animalistic rhythm.

"Oh god yes...harder...harder" she whispers into his ear, egging him on further.

He thrusts even deeper, hitting that special spot every time.

"Oh yes...Tony yes...more...more" she screams as his finger reaches between their writhing bodies to rub at her clit.

The forest was silent now with only the noises of the two lovers, moving with each other. It was nothing but only pure lust and unconditional love.

With one last shout, she cums again feeling waves and waves of pleasure course through her entire body. She feels her heart pounding, stars shining in her eyes. In a few moments, he cums too, shouting her name as he fills her with his seed, pouring hot, white spurts of his cum into her.

As their orgasms die down, both of them stay still, trying to catch their breath and regain their senses. After a minute or so, he speaks up "Hey, look! The weather is clear and the sun seems to be going down. We'd better hurry, if we want to reach the hotel before the sun goes down" Pointing towards the orange light that was filling the gaps between the tall bamboo trees.

Both of them put on their clothes. Pepper quickly wears her shorts and runs to her cycle, shouting

"Race you there, Stark!" before mounting her bike and cycling down the road.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouts back, laughing at her enthusiasm as he gets up on his bike too, pedalling as fast as he can, charging down the mountain lane, eager to win.


End file.
